A new lesson
by Sebbylover Fanfic
Summary: Sebastian wants to teach Ciel a new lesson, but Ciel rejects it at the time! Will Sebby be able to teach Ciel the new lesson later that evening? WARNING: Yaoi BoyxBoy


Warning contains Yaoi boyxboy stuff... you no like... GET OFF MY PAGE!

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Kuroshitsuji_ or any of its characters...

Creator: Sebby-Chan3

_divider_

It is mid-afternoon when Sebastian brought the young master his tea. "Tsk, you brought my tea in late..." Nagged Ciel. "My apologies my lord, I had to fix something with the servants..." Replied Sebastian. Ciel hated when the servants interupted with Sebastian and his duties... I mean it's bad enough that they already mess up half the time anyway!

After tea, Ciel is looking through his paperwork. While Ciel is looking through his paperwork, Sebastian is still in the room just standing near the edge of Ciel's desk. Sebastian turns around to go close the curtains behind the young master's desk. He goes and closes them, this catches Ciel's attention greatly. "S-Sebasti-an why did you close the curtains?" Ciel asked. "Well it is time for tutoring, and I was wondering if we could try a new type of lesson..." Sebastian pinned Ciel to the wall behind him, and was face-to-face with Ciel now. "W-what do you want now you perverted butler?" Ciel asked with a flushed face. Sebastian smirked and whispered ever so seductivly into Ciel's ear, "Well I want the permission to enter your body, to violate you..." Sebastian then started to bite on Ciel's earlobe and breathe lightly. "S-sebasti-an n-not now you perverted butler!"

Sebastian did not care and acted like he heard him wrong, "Now what was that? Did you say right now?" Sebastian cooed. " You heard what I said! If want this so badly then how about you wait till tonight you BLOODY PERVERTED DEMON BUTLER!" Ciel yelled in Sebastian's ear. "Alright I shall wait till' tonight my little bocchan..." Sebastian gave a wide smirk towards Ciel, and finally let Ciel get off the wall.

_divider_

_later that evening..._

"My lord the bath has been drawn..." Sebastian said ever so delighted. "I will be there in one second!" replied Ciel in an annoyed state. Ciel walked into the bathroom still a little cautious of his perverted butler. "Don't try anything while your bathing me! I am watching you, you perverted butler..." Said Ciel. "I wasn't going to try anything anyway..." Replied Sebastian. So for the rest of the bath they both stared at each other while Sebastian was washing him.

_After the bath..._

Sebastian dryed Ciel off and they both went to the bedroom. Ciel sat on the bed waiting for his butler to change him into his nightshirt. Sebastian went to the wardrobe and grabbed one of Ciel's nightshirts, and he turned around and walked towards the bed. Sebastian then sets down the nightshirt on the bed next to Ciel. Instead of dressing Ciel Sebastian pinned his hands on each side of Ciel's body. Again this caught Ciel's attention greatly. "S-Sebastian, w-what are you d-doing?!" Ciel stuttered. Sebastian again smirked and said, "Don't you remember what you said earlier? _If you want this so badly then how about you wait till' tonight?_ Those words ring a bell?" Ciel just now realized he did say those words! Now Ciel has done it... Sebastian then leaned in closer to whisper something in his ear, Sebastian said this ever so seductivly, "Ciel, do you like it rough?" Ciel was surprised by this but he answered back softly, "Yes, I like it rough..."

Sebastian smirked, then slowly went from Ciel's ear a trail of kisses to his collarbone. Sebastian then went up his chin to Ciel's bottom lip, Sebastian then bit Ciel's bottom lip and licked it. Ciel let out a soft moan under his breath, this made Sebastian smirk even wider then before. Sebastian then took hold of Ciel's lips with his, and gave a rough yet passionate kiss. Sebastian's tongue gained entrance into Ciel's mouth, and Sebastian explored every corner of Ciel's wet cavern. Desperate for air, Ciel pulled back with a trail of saliva on both of there chins. Sebastian then started again from his collarbone but then down to Ciel's member leaving a trail of wet kisses. Just before Sebastian got to Ciel's member he stopped and went back up to his collarbone, and back down, then up, then down, over and over again. Ciel did not like how Sebastian was teasing him, he wanted Sebastian to get right to it without this irritating teasing. Ciel couldn't handle it anymore he had to have it, "S-Sebasti-an! St-stop teasing m-me! Just j-just, t-take me n-now! That is an o-order!" Sebastian smirked then went up and down one more time before he took hold of Ciel's member with his mouth. Sebastian finally got back to Ciel's member, and Sebastian greedily devoured it. Sebastian's head bobbled up and down, while Ciel couldn't hold back his moans, so he started to moan louder and louder. While Ciel is moaning louder and louder Sebastian is going faster and faster to meet the rhythm of Ciel's moans. Sebastian then let go just to make Ciel a little angery, Sebastian then flipped Ciel onto his belly. "S-Sebastian! What are you doing?!" Sebastian then unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off of his warm, muscular body, he then unbuttoned his pants and slipped those off too. Now Sebastian was fully naked. Ciel heard his pants come off, then Ciel knew exactly what was going to happen next... Sebastian held his large member at the entrance of Ciel's. Sebastian waited to here the plea from Ciel saying to enter him, or to take him. Ciel couldn't take it he was teasing him again he wanted it, he NEEDED it. " S-Sebasti-an t-take me r-right now, go all the way I-I can han-dle it!" Sebastian smirked and gladly said, "Yes, my lord." in the most seductive way possible. Then without hesitation Sebastian thrusted inside of Ciel going in and out. "nngh, nahhh, ah" Ciel's moans got louder and louder, Sebastian's thrusts got harder and harder. "Y-young master I-I am coming, w-want me to c-come out?" Sebastian asked in a rugged voice. "N-no g-go all the w-way!" So that is what Sebastian did. He came into Ciel, both sprawled onto the bed panting.

Then like that they fell asleep Sebastian out of Ciel though. They cuddled together and fell asleep.

Thankyou sooooo much for reading this! This is my first ever yaoi fanfiction so don't hate me if it sucked! I will get better! This is one of Sebby-Chan's3 storys. ^_^ thankyou again I love you guys! Bai!


End file.
